Blood, Tortured Blood
by ImmortalNightAndMoon
Summary: The detailed story of Astraea Rhea Jackson, an eight-year-old Neo-Protogenoi daughter of Poseidon, Queen and Neo-Protogenoi of Ólanerófýsi, Darkness, Wolves, Precision, Loyalty, Purity, Innocence and Justice, Champion of Ananke. Absolutely not your standard fanfiction, Actual thought and research into modern psychology, science, and Greco, Roman mythology. Enjoy and review.


**!Warning!**

Main Character Rape, Main Character Death, Graphic Violence, Graphic Gore, Side Character Rape, Side Character Death.

**!Warning!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Tortured Rebirth**

* * *

**Third Person**

**Date:** 18th August 2001

**Day-Time:** Saturday - 10:27 pm

**Location:** Sally Jackson's Apartment, Manhattan, NY

* * *

The sound of blood splashing across the walls accompanied by the sound of a body slowly sliding, echoed around a small, grimy, darkly lit manhattan apartment, briefly interrupting the soft sounds of crying coming from behind a closed door.

The sound of a body being dragged grew closer to the door when suddenly the door blasted off its hinges, and the lock shattered, as silence and fear permeated the room.

Framed by the damaged doorway stood Gabriel "Gabe" Ugliano, a tuskless walrus of a man holding the dead, limp and bleeding body of Sally Jackson, and in the other hand, he held a bloody knife.

For a fleeting second, the only sound in the apartment was the steady sound of dripping blood, a crazed sick smile crossed Ugliano's face as he dropped Sally body to the floor.

Slowly stalking into the room, the filth of a man whispered in a fake, high-pitched, girly voice "Here Stra-Stra, Here Stra-Stra" as he slowly surveyed the room, his nose twitching as if trying to find a scent.

Ugliano's crazed smile deepened as he slowly turned to face the bed, the fear permeating the room significantly increased.

Ugliano screamed "Found you" as he lunged toward the bed, suddenly a young girl shot out from underneath the mattress, aiming for the doorway as to escape.

The girl obviously scared and frightened, if the shaking of her body, the tears falling down her cheeks, and the deep cuts starting to form in her mind were anything to go by.

Unfortunately, the tearful girl tripped on her mother's dead body, and as the poor girl's eyes found the limp form of her mother, blood pooling around the body, her mind stalled, unable to properly comprehend her mother's death.

Unbelievably afraid and sad she instinctively curled her body and mind into the fetal position, rocking backwards and forth.

Unhearing and unseeing, she failed to notice or register the bald walrus creeping up behind her, a sadistic leer plastered on his face.

Reaching down the disgusting fat little man roughly grabbed the near mentally broken girl's chin, forcing the unresponsive girl's head to face his, as he lowered his rotting mouth to her ear and whispered "Good riddance, That slut you call a mother was only good for Fucking, Beating, and Serving me" Gabe chuckled to himself before his leer deepened, sadistic glee dancing within his eyes, as they scanned up and down her shaking and rocking form

"You... you, I'll enjoy you while I can" he continued cruel humour permeating his voice.

Ugliano laughed as he started forcing her shaking body down flat on the dirty floor, pinning her arms back behind her as the sound of a zipper quickly being pulled down, followed by the sound of ripping clothes echoed around the room.

The fat walrus laughed creepily and darkly as he unzipped his pants and ripped the young girl's skirt, exposing her to him, leering disgustingly at the exposed girl's body.

with a groan of dark satisfaction the monster of a man roughly thrust forward, at that single thrust a switch seemed to flick within the damaged girl's mind as her fight, flight, or freeze response activated as her body flailed and struggled wildly in an attempt to get away, while she whimpered, and sobbed begging for him to stop, which of course he ignored her.

* * *

**Time-Skip: 3h 33m**

* * *

The completely mentally shattered girl lay limp and broken underneath the horrifying shadow of the monster who had defiled her.

Covered in a sticky white liquid, the very same white liquid dripping between her legs, her innocence taken, a vial forever lifted.

Her mind completely unable and unwilling to process what had happened up until now, her mind now in pieces.

Her mind not caring for her life as a knife descended towards her exposed chest, not reacting as the knife painfully sliced through her flesh and muscle, her blood splattering across her face, her eye staring blankly at the ceiling as the last sliver of life left them.

* * *

**Third Person**

**Date:** Unknown

**Day-Time:** Unknown

**Location: **Unknown

A heath of roaring kaleidoscopic fire, both infinitely hot and infinitely cold, a fire of the infinite and empty void.

The heath of roaring Void-Fire sat before twenty-two crumbling stone thrones, surrounded by a crumbling stone Greco, Roman arena like a ruin, floating within space.

Seven dark, and mysterious shadows gathered around the heath, the shadows looked to each other and nodded, before an eighth being appeared, a serpentine winged female shrouded in darkness holding a strange stygian Iron torch lit with void-fire.

the serpentine being appeared sitting on one of the thrones radiating power, and ancient wisdom

she slowly observed the other seven before asking "are you sure you wish to do this, there is no going back?" her voice echoed around the ruin, radiating compulsion.

The seven shadows all nodded towards her in sync, as If compelled by an unknown force.

The serpentine female sighed in relief before sadly replying "you shall need my assistance, for only I can overpower my daughter's influence, now let us begin for time is short."

They all nodded again in creepy sync raising their hand to the Greco, Roman architectural ceiling, as they chanted in an unknown language older than greek.

The serpentine female smiled sadly as her torch flared, and a bronze thread appeared within the torch, pulling the thread out from within her torch she slowly muttered in the strange ancient language as the thread flashed gold.

The thread started slowly changing from bronze thread to a glowing platinum cable, as a tear dropped from the serpentine female's eyes as she throws the platinum cable into the Void-Fure.

As the cable landed within the fire, a sudden reality shattering amount of energy exploded from the seven shadows around the heath.

The Void-Fire absorbing and feeding off of all the energy being released within its vicinity blasted outwards, scorching the ancient architecture while curling around the seven shadows, suddenly the Void-Fire compressed to the size of marble while seeming to harden and freeze.

For a single momentary second, there seemed to be a body floating within the heath, before the heath seemed to shudder as it exploded outward, destroying the heath,

As the Void-Fire engulfed everything, five of the shadows around the heath screamed in outrage and pain, as the stone foundations seemed to shake and collapse, and everything fell into nothingness, including the seven shadows.

* * *

**Third Person**

**Date:** Unknown

**Day-Time:** Unknown

**Location:** Unknown

Lakhesis watched in sadistic glee as the blades of her scissors were about to snip short a life, the life of an insignificant demigoddess of Poseidon, as the blades tore through the thread, and the snip echoed around there shared cave.

Lakhesis screamed as the thread flashed gold before bursting into Void-Flames, burning away, vanishing from the three sisters influence.

her two sister Klotho and Atropps stared at her in shock and fear, until the Moirai gasped, grabbing their heads as agony permeated their being, as everything within the domains of nessincerity, compulsion and invertibility changed.

* * *

**First Person**

**Date:** Unknown

**Day-Time:** Unknown

**Location:** Unknown

Sharp, slicing and tearing agony enveloped my form, but it was dull, all I could feel was utterly emotionless.

The pain felt like nothing I'd ever felt before, it felt like I was being torn in two, but I didn't care, this pain was soothing and numb compared to my earlier torture.

As a new feeling of pressure pervaded my mind, words and phrase from a language I barely knew nor recognised, flowed through my mind, unexplainably compelled I mentally shouted

**_"I Astraea Rhea Jackson,_ **

**_Demi-God Daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, _**

**_Princess of the Seas,_ **

**_Child of the Great Prophecy, _**

**_Child of the Prophecy of Seven, _**

**_Successor of the Protogenoi Astraea, Erebos, Hydros, Okeanos, Pontos, Tethys and Thalassa, _**

**_Champion of Ananke,_ **

**_Claim my Place as Neo-Protogenoi of Ólanerófýsi, Darkness, Wolves, Precision, Loyalty, Purity, Innocence and Justice, _**

**_As is my right in accordance with the ancient texts."_ **

The soothing numbing discomfort swiftly disappeared as my mind was seemingly, and suddenly yanked sideways.

A sudden pain a thousand times worse flowed through me, as if all my cells were being slowly incinerated by a fire so hot yet so cold and empty, I felt as if my incinerated cells were gradually being replaced with pure energy,

the pain, though worse still felt comforting, soothing, and numb suddenly stopped as swiftly as I felt it.

However, a new pain struck like lightning, as new memories and experiences seamed to overflow within my mind, overwhelming me, forcing me into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Third Person**

**Date:** 24th August 2001

**Day-Time:** Friday - 4:43 am

**Location:** Montauk, Long Island, NY

The peacefulness and beauty of the early morning accompanied by the sounds of crashing waves slowed momentarily as time came to a near standstill.

swiftly the fabric of reality shifted ever so slightly before time slowly resumed, the very few who felt the shift, knew that change was coming.

As the waves once again crashed against the sandy shore, the body of a naked 18-year-old girl covered in kelp and seaweed, a pure platinum thread necklace was hanging around her neck, her lithe body seeming to flow with the water as she washed ashore.

her hair seemed to flow like water, whilst shifting through a softly glowing spectrum of aqua blues, and sea greens with stripes of midnight black hiding within.

With a gasp, the girl clutched her chest as if in pain, as her bright kaleidoscopic blue, and green eyes surrounded by a ring of midnight black, overflowing with power snapped open...

**Astraea Rhea Jackson, **

**Eight-year-old Neo-Protogenoi daughter of Poseidon,** **Queen and Neo-Protogenoi Personification of Ólanerófýsi, Darkness, Wolves, Precision, Loyalty, Purity, Innocence and Justice, Champion of Ananke, has awoken…**

* * *

**Author Note**

I have officially taken over **Aurora Samota's** story **Astraea Rhea Jackson - Neo-Protogenoi daughter of Posideon**, with her permission of course.

Now titled: **Blood, Dripping Blood**

I'm planning to put my own spin on the original storyline Aurora had planned, as well as tweek and change multiple events to make this story my own.

I desperately need a Beta Reader, to bring attention to Things I might miss, like spelling mistakes and structure issues, as I'm attempting to discover and fully develop my style, FYI I suck at third-person storytelling,

* * *

**Ólanerófýsi**

There is no accurate translation from Greek to English, but roughly means "True-All-Aspect-Water-Nature."

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I, of course, don't own the rights to the Percy Jackson Books or the Heroes of Olympus Books.

If I did, I would have built the world differently, connecting science and mythology, as well as reading the actual myths and not relying on Wikipedia, which is what I'm planning to do anyway.

No offence Rick.

* * *

**Enjoy**

**~Selene Nyx Ambrosia**


End file.
